Asajj Ventress
Old Galactic Republic Order of the Sith Lords Separatist Alliance Nightsisters Krayt's Claw | masters= Ky Narec Darth Tyranus | apprentices= }}Asajj Ventress was a female Dathomirian who was trained by Jedi Master Ky Narec as his apprentice long before the Clone Wars began. However, after her master was killed in a battle against pirates, Ventress gave into her anger and embraced the Dark Side of the Force, deposing the local warlords and ruling in their stead. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander of the Separatist Alliance during the galaxy-wide conflict against the Old Galactic Republic. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from her dark master and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. Throughout the war, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. As the war progressed, Dooku's own master, Darth Sidious, became increasingly wary of Ventress's growing strength in the Force and ultimately ordered the Confederate leader to eliminate his apprentice in a show of loyalty. Dooku complied, and during the Battle of Sullust, betrayed Ventress and ordered her own forces to execute her. Left for dead, Ventress survived and clawed her way back to her homeworld of Dathomir to seek refuge and revenge. Mother Talzin and her coven welcomed Ventress back to their sisterhood and together they conspired to kill Dooku. After a failed attempt to assassinate the count, Ventress and Talzin moved to install a pawn of their own close to Dooku as his new assassin and apprentice. To that end, Ventress selected the Zabrak Nightbrother Savage Opress to be gifted to Dooku and eventually to aid her in his murder. This plan also went awry after Opress rejected both Ventress and Dooku and nearly killed them both. Resolving to make a new life for herself, Ventress returned to Dathomir to formally rejoin her clan and forgo further plans for revenge, but Dooku would not have it. The count targeted the Nightsisters for harboring his former apprentice and dispatched Grievous and his droid army to massacre the Dathomirian witches. Mother Talzin and Ventress were the only survivors of the slaughter and were forced to separately flee Dathomir to escape Dooku’s wrath. Ventress was deeply hurt by the loss of her new-found family and so took to wandering the galaxy in search of a purpose, ultimately turning to bounty hunting, and finding a good measure of success in the business. This work forced her to adopt a series of unexpected alliances—she rescued Obi-Wan Kenobi from the clutches of Darth Maul and Savage Opress, who had recently apprenticed him self under Darth Maul—and worked alongside Skywalker’s apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, when Tano was falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Appearances Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dark Acolytes Category:Dathomirians Category:Females Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi Padawans of the Old Jedi Order Category:Nightsisters Category:Officers of the Separatist Alliance Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Redeemed Witches Category:Slaves Category:Torturers and Interrogators Category:Members of Krayt’s Claw